Instant messaging (IM) or chat services allow users to send instant text messages to each other through the Internet or a company intranet. Such services have become popular, particularly because although the communication between two users is interactive, like a telephone call, the users can perform other tasks between the sending and receiving of messages.
Most IM clients provide two text areas—one where a user types messages they want to send and another where received and sent messages are displayed. Sending a message generally involves typing the message and then selecting a “Send” button or pressing the Enter key on a keyboard. When an incoming message is received, some instant messaging clients automatically display the instant messaging window on top of other applications that are currently in use by a recipient of an instant message. The recipient can then type a response and have the IM client send the message. Afterwards, the recipient minimizes or closes the instant messaging window and continues with his previous task.
Some IM clients provide shortcut icons which can be used to enter simple pre-programmed responses rather than having to type the entire message every time. For example, in some instant messaging clients, buttons may be provided that allow a user to respond “yes” or “no” with a single action. Users generally cannot, however, change the text to be inserted or create customized icons of their own.
In general, whenever an instant message arrives, it constitutes an interruption requiring the recipient to stop working on his current task, type a message, send the message, and minimize the instant messaging client. While responding to an instant message is generally not necessarily burdensome on users, for some, such as those with disabilities, it can be especially burdensome and time consuming to reply to the instant message and return to the previous task, especially when such users may not be able to use a keyboard or other input devices efficiently.
Therefore there is a need for systems and methods for providing customization for IM client interfaces, particularly the ability to add preprogrammed responses. There is also a need to automate the various steps involved in sending out a response to an another IM client user and in particular, reducing the number of user steps involved in responding to an IM message when the user is engaged in other tasks.